Aren't I good enough?
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Bruce becomes concerned about Dick, why is the boy so distant, and depressed? Will Bruce lose Dick, when trouble comes?
1. Why not me?

Batman punched the henchman, knocking him back, and followed that with another left to the jaw. The tall muscular man fell like a fallen tree to the floor. Another grabbed him from behind, and Batman threw him over his shoulder, and then punched him, knocking his lights out. The caped crusader looked around for his sidekick.

Robin was trading punches with a goon twice his size, and he moved like a dancer, dodging and blocking the punches thrown at him. He moved in a struck and backed out of range again. He was smiling as he fought. Another came up behind him, and kicked out his legs, Robin landed and rolled back onto his feet, kicking out catching the guy in the stomach, doubling him over. As he turned and swung at the other man. Batman threw his batarang and nailed the man Robin was fighting, taking him out. Robin glanced at him and turned to the man just straightening up.

Batman turned and punch the Joker and watched the Joker throw cards at him, and run off. The caped Crusader came over to his junior partner who had just finished off his opponent. He put his hand on the boys shoulder. Robin looked up at his mentor and smiled.

"Come on Robin, the police are on their way to collect this mess. Let go home chum."

"Okay, Batman. It's been a long night, and I could use some sleep." The two walked out of the building, as the police drove up, lights flashing. Batman just pointed inside as they left, going to the Batmobile. When they were driving home, Batman looked at his partner, seeing the quietness in him, a rare thing for Robin.

"Is everything alright, Robin?" The kid turned to him, and nodded.

"Yeah, nothing wrong at all." The man looked at the teen and knew that he was hiding something.

"Okay chum, if you say so. If you want to talk about it, let me know. I'll make time."

"It's okay, it's nothing to worry you about." Batman watched the buildings, and traffic as he past them. The street lights flashing by overhead, and he wondered if Alfred knew anything about what was bothering his boy. He would ask him later.

"Sir, what makes you think something is wrong?" Afred his posture straight, as he looked into the eyes of the man he had raised.

"I feel it, Alfred. Something is bothering the boy."

"Maybe it's something to do with school. Maybe he's having problems with bullies, or girl problems."

"I think he could handle the bullies, and as for girls... he hasn't said anything to me, yet."

"Well, Master Bruce if I may. He may believe you would be unhappy with him, if he told you."

"I would never be unhappy with him, or ashamed. No one could ask for a better son that Dick."

"I agree Sir. I will talk to him, and see if I can find out anything."

"Thanks Alfred. I have some paperwork to go over before my meeting tomorrow."

"Very good Sir, I will bring you a tray, and see that Master Dick has something before going to bed."

As Alfred walked to the kitchen, he thought back to his recent conversations with the young man.

Dick sat in his room, he had remembered the conversation with his new friend, David. He had recently moved to town, and Dick had found him a nice guy. Earlier that day after gym, at lunch the two teens had sat outside eating their lunch, talking.

"I was real lucky, after my parents died. The orphanage is terrible, and who wants an older kid anyway? But then the Petersons came to see the kids and well, they adopted me. They are even changing my name to theirs, they tell everyone I am their son. Not adopted, but their own. They are good people. I guess that's one of the reasons we get along, we have a lot in common.

"What, because we both lost our parents?"

"Yeah, but you were a lot younger weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was five."

"Aren't we lucky? We were adopted by people who love us." Dick looked at the other teen, and felt a lump in his throat.

"Yeah, lucky to have people love us, again." David looked puzzled at Dick.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, nothing. It's just that Bruce didn't adopt me, I am only his ward."

"I am sorry, Dick. I thought he had, the way he acts. I am sure he will, have you noticed how much you two look alike?"

"Bruce and me? Not really." Did they? It didn't matter, Bruce wasn't going to adopt him, maybe he didn't love him. Could he just be a charity case? Dick excused himself and went to his locker, there he took his bookbag and left the school. He took his motorcycle and rode out of the school parking lot.


	2. Dick runs away

Dick didn't know where he was going, he just needed to get away. He rode, forgetting to put his helmet on, his dark hair blowing in the wind. He really wasn't paying attention, and was surprised to find himself in front of a bikers bar. He got off his bike and walked in, going up to the female bartender.

"Coke." She looked at him and smiled, wanting to push the errant curl off his forehead. She turned to get him a glass and the soda. Dick turned and looked around, not much going on that time of day. Two bikers in the bar, arm wrestling. The young man figured the big guy with the wiry mustache would win and turned back around.

The sixteen year old picked up the glass with the ice in it and swollowed some of it. The blond woman in the low cut blouse came over to him. "Aren't you a little young to be in a place like this?" He turned to her, and gave her a stoney look.

"No, I am older than I look. Grew up in places like this. Was looking for someone to play pool with."

"Well, I wouldn't be looking for anything in here. Drink your drink and get out of here. You seem like a nice fella, wouldn't want to see you get hurt."  
"I can look out for myself." As Dick took another drink of his soda, a hand came down on his shoulder. He put the glass down, and turned, looking up into the piercing eyes of a man with a crewcut, and tatoos.

"Kids should be at school, not in here with us men. Are you hitting on our girl here?" Dick just returned the look, and pointed his thumb at the bartender.

"Her? Nah, not into girls taller than me." The blond behind the bar, smacked the bar getting the mans attention.

"Tank, leave the boy alone. Go bully someone else."

"You his moma now? I think the boy needs a spanking, coming in here where he don't belong." Dick's temper rose and he straightened up.

"Think you are man enough to spank me, go ahead and try it." Tank snarled, and flicked his cigar away, and grabbed at Dick. Dick moved, grabbed the big mans arm and using his momentum drove the man into the bar. All the breath went out of him, and a oomph came out. He turned and with a big fist struck out at Dick. Dick ducked and swung back, catching the man in the stomach.

Dick made a big mistake he forgot about the other man in the bar. He heard the woman yell, Wolf before arms came around him, in a bear hug. Tank took the opportunity to throw a few punches at the Dick. Catching him, in the ribs, the chin, and the side of the head. The last one made his ears ring.

Dick found himself having problems breathing, or thinking clearly. Suddenly he found himself over Tanks knee and a belt coming down on his bottom, hard.

Alfred moved over to the large hall as the door opened and the young Master walked in. He took one look at the boy and moved over to him. "What happened to you, Master Dick?"

"Nothing, I look the same as I did when I left this morning."

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, young man. I am just concerned, let me fix those cuts. Dick just nodded and followed the older man into the kitchen, and sat on one of the high stools at the counter. He watched Alfred get the first aid box.

"It's nothing Alfred, don't bother."

"It is certainly not nothing. Who did this to you? I am certain a certain someone will want to know what happened."

"Just forget it, Alfred. Please." He looked at the concerned old man, and wondered if he would know the answer. "Alfred, can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"Do you think Bruce will one day want to have his own family?"

"If he met the right woman, he would. Just as you will one day." Dick knew Bruce had been dating someone, and had for several months. He wondered if that was the one for Bruce. Then he wouldn't want him around, he would have his own kids, his own flesh and blood. Not some orphan, that he had in a fit of pity, had taken in. There would be no place for him then. He was old enough to be emancipated, he had money saved up, he could get his own place. Yes he would do that, he knew that Bruce wouldn't care, he would tell him tonight. He turned and looked at Alfred, and knew he would miss him. He would miss Bruce to, for he loved him like a father, all he had wanted was for Bruce to love him, as a son.

That night Bruce had gone out alone, leaving word for Dick to stay home and not to follow. Just because it was raining, Bruce had left him home. Dick went on the computer and looked up a few things. He had to prepare himself for what was coming. He wiped tears from his eyes. He didn't want leave, but he knew he must. He wasn't good enough to adopt, to have as a son, by his hero, Bruce Wayne.

Next morning, Dick skipped breakfast and went to school. His first class was poetry, one Bruce had insisted on. He sat there listening to the teacher, read a few poems by Tennison. He didn't like poetry at all. What caught his attention was his teacher standing there talking. Father's Day was coming up in a week, they were to work on a poem for their fathers. Dick just looked away, he didn't have one to write for. Maybe he should go to the circus again, Pop would take him back, he was certain of that, he had said as much in his letters.

Dick walked out of the last class before lunch, he went and put his books in his locker, and then went to grab a burger and fries, and went outside to eat it in the sunshine. Dick was sitting there, his food untouched, deep in thought. A shadow fell across him and he looked up.

"If it ain't the Greyson kid. Why isn't your butler serving you lunch on a silver tray?"

"Go away, Tyson, go stick a french fry up your nose."

"You think you are hot stuff don't you? You aren't as good as us, you weren't born to our social class. You are mutt, we the throughbreds. Never see you buying stuff in the good stores, you don't even have a fancy car to drive. Wayne isn't wasting his money on you, is he? Oh that's right, he didn't adopt you, he'll throw you out, with no where to go."

"Hey Jake, just thought of something, what if Greyson is really Wayne's kid? I mean all those women he's been with, and all. Could be pretending that the kid is an orphan. They do look a lot alike."

"Don't matter, if he is or not. Wayne will dump him when he gets a real heir."

"Shut up, the lot of you. I am not his real son, and I don't want his money."

"Yeah thats what you say."

Dick stood up and threw his plate away and walked off. He went to the parking lot and looked at his bike. He took out his cell phone and called the mansion, no one was home, he knew Alfred was out shopping. He left a message for him, and then got on his bike and rode away.

Bruce Wayne came out of his study as he heard Alfred call. He could see that the butler was upset, andd he had a cold feeling in his being that it had to do with Dick.

"What is it, Alfred?"

"It's young Master Dick, sir. He has run away."

"He wouldn't do that, why would he? Did something happen at school?"

"Not that I know of, Sir. He said something about making things easier for us. That he knew he wasn't good enough to adopt, or love. That you wanted real kids, and that you wouldn't have to be ashamed anymore. He is gone, Sir." Bruce's face turned pale under his tan, and he felt his heart twist inside his chest.

"I will find him, Alfred. I will not lose that boy, he means too much to me. I don't know why he would think those things, who would have put such ideas into his head, Alfred?" Alfred looked at the man he thought of as his son, and shook his head.

"Sir, if I may speak. Young Master Dick, thinks you don't love him, don't really want him. You have had him since he was five, eleven years now. Still your ward, not your son. Don't you see, Sir?" Bruce thought about it, and he thought himself a fool. How could he have been so blind, and hurt Dick like that?

"But I didn't know he wanted to be adopted, to be my son."

"Sir, he idolizes you, he thinks you are the greatest, follows you around like a puppy dog. That boy loves you like a father. Can't you see that? He would do anything for you. Why haven't you adopted him?"

"I didn't think of it. I never imaged that he would want to adopted. Besides a playboy bachelor like me, the courts wouldn't let me."  
"Have you tried?"

"No." Bruce's jaw tightened. "But I am going to do it. Whatever it takes, I know judges and I am going to fix this. I wont lose my boy." Alfred smiled at his boy, and was glad that he had seen the light.

Dick had ridden all afternoon, and had stopped for a sandwich and gas at a small diner. He knew where Pop was now, and it would only take him two days to get there. He went outside, to get on his bike, when he felt a poke in his back. A deep gravely voice spoke up, a stun gun went off on his skin.

"We finally caught you kid. Your old man will pay plenty to get you back." He felt the volts jolt through his body, as he twitched on the ground, just before everything went dark. The two men lifted him, and waited for the van to pull up, and placed him in the back and got in with him.


	3. kidnappers demands

Dick awakened slowly, feeling his muscles aching. He opened his eyes and found himself in a darken room, and he was chained to the bed, spread eagled. A small watt light bulb sat in a small lamp on a tiny rickety table in a corner, near the door. Dick pulled on the chains but couldn't get lose.

'Bruce, where are you?' Dick could feel the despondency begin to weigh more heavily on him. Why should Bruce save him? He had run away after all. A nobody, that no one would miss. He remembered the time, when they had gone shopping, and the lady had referred to Dick as Bruce's son. Bruce had been quick to tell her he wasn't. When the woman apologized, Bruce had replied: Not that I wouldn't be proud, if he were.

Dick lay there looking at the ceiling. Then why hadn't he adopted him? He always said he cared about him, he did things with him when he could find the time. He and Alfred worked to turn him into a gentleman. Create a young man, that Bruce could take to functions, and to show off. Was it to show off his work of art? Taking a simple, boy who never had a thing, and turn into a society playboy, like Bruce. He had heard members of the ton, their whispers about Bruce's charity case. Perhaps when he turned eighteen, he would just turn him out. Dick was confused, and wanted so much to have a father, and a real home.

The door opened, and a middle aged tall man came in. He moved over to the bed, looking down at the teenager. "Well kid, we have sent that necklace you wore and a lock of hair to your guardian. He will pay up after we call him tonight."

"No he wont, he will be glad that you took me. Save him the problem of sending me away. He doesn't care, I ran away. You made a big mistake, I'm a nobody." The man looked down at him, and took a puff on his cigarette.

"You had better hope we are right. He will pay, wouldn't want people to talk about him. It wouldn't look good if he let you die. He will pay, all five million dollars."

"I have to go to the bathroom, can you unlock these chains?" The man pulled out a filled needle from his pocket and uncapped it.

"After I give you a shot, so you don't try running off." He came closer with the needle and Dick cringed, he hated those things.

Bruce paced the Batcave stone floor, dressed and ready for action. He had just tested the hair sample and it was indeed Dick's hair. He was wearing the necklace around his own necklace. It was one he had given the boy, A tiny trapese artist, that Bruce had specially made for him.

Alfred came in with a tray of sandwiches, that Bruce ignored. Alfred stood there watching. "Sir, you will find him, and he will be fine."

"I wish I believed that. If I had done things differently, Dick would be safe at home with us. I guess I have a lot to learn about being a parent, and I want to be that to Dick. My lawyers are already drawing up the papers, just need Dick to agree to it."

The phone rang and Alfred answered it, he listened and then held out the phone to Bruce. Bruce answered the phone and listened, as his super computer traced the phone call.

"Yes this is Bruce Wayne. I wont call the police, or tell anyone. I just want the boy back. I can get that amount in a few hours. Is the boy alright? Can I talk to him?" Bruce listened and he didn't like what he heard, the sound of Someone being tortured, and their screams. "Don't you touch that boy! No money if you do, you want that more that hurting him, don't you?" He heard muffled voices, and then silence of the screams. "I want him there when we make the switch, my butler will bring the money and take the boy with him." The man accused him of not wanting to endanger himself, and being too busy.Bruce wasn't going to mention who would be there as well...Batman. "Where, and when?"

Bruce hung up, and he turned to Alfred. "You are going to make the switch, and take Dick. Batman will handle the kidnappers. Alfred put his hand on his employers shoulder.

"Remember sir, justice must be served the right way, no vengence. Your own rules." Bruce nodded, though he didn't know if he could keep that promise.

Time came for the exchange and Alfred drove the limo to the location, and got out of the car and waited, for the small van that was coming towards him. It was the warehouse district, and in a bad part of town. He knew Batman was nearby, watching.


	4. who's your daddy?

A few hours later:

Bruce took the briefcase filled with the five million dollars, and shut it. He glanced around his living room, realizing how empty it was without a certain black haired imp running around. He had made it a home, to them all. From cold winter to the warmth of summer.

Alfred came in dressed and ready to go. He took the briefcase, and headed out the room. Bruce turned and pulled up his cowl and walked towards the secret batcave entrance. He would rip those kidnappers apart for what they had done. It didn't matter, that he had made a rule never to go for vengence, or to kill. That rule didn't apply when it came to Dick.

The tall muscular kidnapper, stood over Dick and hit him. The young man saw stars, and he knew that eye would be closing quickly, and he would have a shiner. "Told you not to try to escape, some people don't listen." Now we are going on a little ride, and we are going to get some money. Then I am going to South America, and live like Bruce Wayne does.

"You wont get away with this, you know. You are going to go to jail. Bruce will see to that."

"You think Wayne is all that, well he isn't. Nothing but a stupid airhead playboy. The only way he would notice you would be if you were a girl."

"Shut up. That's not true." or is it, thought Dick. Could that be it?

"You will keep your mouth shut boy. My partner still thinks you are Waynes real son. One of his mistakes, that he is keeping because he was bribed to do so. Reputation and all. The rich don't care about their offspring, especially those that didn't come with marriage. I don't care, I just see money when I look at you." He slapped Dick again, right across the ear, making it ring, Dick's eyes watered.

"You will pay, that's a promise." The big man pulled Dick up, and held him as the slender partner came in with a needle. "Time for another shot. We prefer you quiet, but you know something boy, you are pretty. Maybe that's why Wayne keeps you around...yeah, that's it." He laughed at Dick who was loosing the battle, to fight back. He grew weak and was having problems focusing.

"Go to h..ell." He had trouble making his tongue work, it kept getting knotted up he thought.

Alfred sat waiting. He hoped that it would go well. The van drove up and a big burly guy got out and walked over. "You got my money?"

"I do, have you got the boy?" The man motioned towards the van.

"Yeah, my partner has a gun to his head, so don't try anything old man. Where is your boss?"

"He couldn't make it, a business meeting. But I am here. You can talk to him on this cell phone if need be."

"Maybe after I see the money." He watched the older man back up.

"Not until I see the young sir." The large man whistled and the side door of the van opened. Dick appeared in the door.

"Okay." Alfred opened the briefcase, and showed him the money. "I want the boy now, bring him here."

"Oh, no. I think I will take the money, and keep the kid, I might want more money later. Mister Wayne will never know if he's alive or dead, so he will keep paying."

There was a sound, and the big man turned, and saw Batman, bending over his partner. He had lifted him with one hand from the back of the van, away from Dick. He pounded him a couple of times, and then he threw him against a building and with a flap of his cape he came at the bigger man. The large man meet him, punching at the caped crusader, they traded a few blows before Batman became brutal.

A hand on his arm stopped him in mid punch. He looked down and saw Dick swaying on his feet. "No, Batman, please don't. It's not how you do things." Bruce lowered his arm, and slammed the guy against the building, knocking him out. He turned to Dick, and grabbed both his arms, looking down at him.

"Dick, are you alright? What did they do to you?"

"A few punches is all, drugged me. I am alright. Just glad you didn't kill him, I am not worth it." Bruce looked puzzled.

"What do you mean, you aren't worth it? You are worth anything I have and more. Don't you know I love you, like my own son. You are my son."

"I'm not, one day you will have your own, and throw me out. I am not good enough for you." Bruce, wiped away a tear from Dick's cheek.

"You are good enough for anyone. I'd rather have you than any other son in the world. No one could replace you. If I do ever get married and have kids. You will be my first born, my heir. Any woman who can't accept you as my son and heir, is not worth my love. I didn't know you wanted to be adopted. I guess I have a lot to learn. But I have my lawyers on it now. You just have to sign them. I never ment to hurt you."

"Bruce, are you sure? I mean I am nobody. Even your friends say so."

"If they say that, they aren't my friends." Bruce pulled the crying boy to him, holding him close. He was so glad he had managed to get his boy back. Nothing else mattered to him.

"I love you Bruce, you are my dad."

"I love you too, Dick. You are and always will be my son. I am so proud of you." Alfred stood watching the two, and felt his heart almost burst. Such love there, and the family was back together, as it should have been all along. Bruce could be slow at times, but eventually he came around.

"I want to go home." Bruce leaned and picked up Dick, carrying him to the Batmobile.

"I'll take you to our home. Alfred will meet us there. He put Dick in the car, and buckled him in. Going around he got in and started up the powerful car. He glanced over and saw Dick was asleep. He had a son he could be proud of, brag about like all the other fathers, except he had the best kid." Bruce smiled.

the end


End file.
